hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mysterious Murder
Introduction A murder took place in the City: someone poisoned the man who lived near the old factory and afterwards stabbed him through the heart. A diadem, one of the Borgia family's treasures, will help identify the culprit. Borgia... That was one hell of a family Cesare killed his own brother; their father, who was also a Pope, killed cardinals with a poisonous thorn in his signet ring. Each of the Borgia's treasures is a red color, as if they incorporated a victim's blood. Regarding the diadem – it turns pale in a vicinity of a murderer, as if ashamed of our sins. Find the artifact and solve the murder! Stage 1 The Borgia Tiara can help identify the murder. But it has been lost for many years. Where should we look? Murder in the City Find Records in the City Hall Goal: Get a clue from City Hall. Location: City Hall Rewards: Stage 2 As it turns out, the tiara appears if you assemble Borgia's other jewellery. The first of them is Lucretia's Pin. Maybe its sanguine glimmer will make it easier to find? Find Lucrezia's Hairpin Goal: Find Lucrecia's Pin. Location: Room of Fate Rewards: Stage 3 We found the pin, the next one is Lucrezia's earrings. I think Valerie mentioned them but could she have these dangerous earrings? Find an Emerald Phoenix in any location Goal: Find Lucrezia's Earrings. Location: Any location Rewards: Crimson Earrings Goal: Find Earrings in City Hall Location: City Hall Rewards: Stage 4 We found the earrings, but the rest of the Borgia treasures are impossible to find without magic. Maybe Martha will show us where the third one is? Light is in the Crystal Goal: Find the third treasure. Find the Lantern in the Station Location: Station Rewards: Bracelet of Obedience Goal: Find the Bracelet in City Hall in Silhouettes mode Location: City Hall Rewards: Stage 5 The third treasure turned out to be a will-suppressing bracelet. Now we have to find the poisonous brooch. Where could it be? Goal: Find the poisonous brooch. Location: City Hall Poison Container Find the brooch in the City Hall Rewards: Stage 6 We have the brooch and all that's left is the last treasure. It might've come into the City just recently. Maybe the Conductor knows about it? Goal: Find the last treasure. Location: Station Crash Site Goal: Find the Amulet in the Station Location: Station Rewards: Poisonous Death Goal: Find the Pendant in the City Hall Location: City Hall Rewards: Stage 7 We have all the treasures. Now it will be easy to get the tiara. But will it help us find the murderer? Goal: Track down the killer Improbable Murderer Assemble the Borgia Treasures collection Rewards: Conclusion The tiara paled and pointed out the culprit. It turned out that the murderer was the one and only Cesare Borgia, drawn to the City during his reign. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases